Cuatro retratos
by Envidia
Summary: Cuatro retratos de Rick que Kieren colgó por las paredes y otro que se guardó dentro de un cajón. Kieren & Rick. Spoilers de la primera temporada.


**Advertencias** : SPOILERS de la primera temporada. Mención de suicidio y sentimientos (muy) gays.

Lo escribí hace dos años cuando vi la serie para una petición de LJ para manisseta. El prompt era _5 retratos de Rick que Kieren colgó por las paredes y otro que se guardó dentro de un cajón (las cantidades pueden variar, of course)._ Esto lo he retocado un poco.

Si no habéis visto la serie, la recomiendo enormemente. Merece la pena darle una oportunidad.

* * *

.

 **Cuatro retratos de Rick que Kieren colgó por las paredes y otro que se guardó dentro de un cajón**

.

Kieren siempre había sido extraño.

Extraño para Roarton, donde a partir de cierta edad los chicos solo pensaban en llegar a los dieciséis para poder heredar de los mayores el cobertizo abandonado del camino a Roostville, esa vieja camioneta sin dueño que se podía conducir si aprendías a conectar los cables adecuados y el derecho a ligar torpemente con las chicas dos años mayores.

Kieren no.

Kieren pintaba.

Primero cosas pequeñas, cosas de casa: esbozos de objetos de su habitación, las flores que durante un tiempo su madre cultivó bajo la ventana, la calle en la que creció con las siluetas de las viviendas adyacentes como sombras apenas perfiladas contra el horizonte gris.

En el instituto, trazaba las vistas desde la ventana. La cancha de baloncesto con los charcos de barro tras la lluvia, el comedor abarrotado de figuras anónimas, el edificio entero desde uno de los rincones escondidos del patio en donde se refugiaba para dibujar.

No era algo que Kieren pensara mucho, simplemente rellenaba un folio tras otro, las yemas de los dedos siempre grises por la mina de los lápices o negras y azules dependiendo de la tinta y la ocasión. Era algo mecánico casi, de lo que apenas se daba cuenta. Incluso podría decirse que se trataba de un acto inconsciente, aunque claramente había una progresión. El parque a dos manzanas de su calle, el ayuntamiento en mitad de más y más casas, el pueblo entero recortado contra el atardecer.

Fue ahí, terminando de delinear la alta torre del campanario, sentado en una colina cercana (y más lejos de lo que nunca se había aventurado solo) cuando se dio cuenta de que, de repente, Roarton se le había quedado pequeño.

Tenía quince años recién cumplidos, y ya entonces parecía saber lo suficiente de la vida como para entender que soñar con marcharse de ahí solo podía acabar mal.

Cuando esa noche llegó a casa con la última luz de la puesta de sol desapareciendo a sus espaldas, cogió todos sus cuadernos y los guardó en un cajón. Solo su madre se dio cuenta (y Jem, que lo notó en seguida y le dijo con su vocecita infantil que por qué ya no pintaba si a ella le gustaban sus dibujos), y un par de semanas después le preguntó con delicadeza maternal, como si tanteara un terreno resbaladizo, si necesitaba dinero para comprarse algún cuaderno más.

—Puedes pedirnos lo que necesites, cariño —le había dicho en la que sería la primera de muchas súplicas mudas para que se abriera a ella.

Kieren lo consideró en ese momento, el decírselo. Decirle que con sus quince años recién cumplidos no pensaba en emborracharse, ni en intentar arrancar una chatarra que apestaba a gasolina y que algún día mataría a algún adolescente imbécil, ni tampoco en humillarse con chicas que jamás se fijarían en él. Que en su lugar tenía una ironía privada que empezaba a afilar contra el mundo, que prefería pasar el tiempo redescubriendo vieja música punk, que a veces desearía no estar tan solo y que acababa de renunciar a unos sueños que ni siquiera había llegado a permitirse tener. Lo consideró seriamente, sí, en ese momento. Luego miró a su madre a los ojos y, escogiendo el camino de silencio que marcaría sus años venideros, contestó que no.

No necesitaba nada.

* * *

Kieren recuerda ese momento exacto ahora que ha vuelto a su segunda vida, a su _regalo_ , a su flamante Nueva Oportunidad de Volver a Perder a Rick o lo que quiera que sea esto. Lo recuerda ahora que, sin saber muy bien por qué, ha terminado abriendo ese tercer cajón bajo su escritorio para rescatar sus viejos cuadernos.

Se da cuenta en cuanto los saca. La colocación es diferente, no están ordenados tal y como él los dejó en su día, hace ya tantos años, y por si eso no fuera señal suficiente de que alguien ha revuelto sus cosas, encuentra una hoja suelta entre ellos, amarillenta y doblada, que él no guardó cuando decidió matarse (y que, de hecho, debería haber sido quemada –o enterrada– con él).

Pero no.

Alguien ha guardado ese dibujo.

Un esbozo de medio cuerpo, a carboncillo, no necesita verlo para recordarlo bien. Al fin y al cabo fue lo último que miró antes de cortarse las venas. Le duele algo cercano al corazón cuando se deja caer en la cama porque necesita sentarse, cuando lo desdobla poco a poco sin atreverse a abrirlo del todo, cuando comprende (ahora que lo sabe todo) que su padre debió cogerlo igual que cargó con su cuerpo muerto en brazos.

Kieren pasa la mano sobre las tapas duras de los cuadernos. Recuerda la serenidad con que los guardó, la obstinación con la que durante casi medio año no bajó la guardia ni un instante durante el tiempo en que sostuvo un lápiz entre los dedos para no dejarse llevar.

Recuerda cuando conoció a Rick, ese primer día de clases en su penúltimo año de instituto en el que acabó sentado delante de él y si Kieren levantaba la vista podía contemplar su espalda ancha. Recuerda su silencio, su inexplicable soledad y cómo a veces parecía mirar el horizonte de la misma manera en que él lo miró durante mucho tiempo, deseando escapar. Recuerda cuando comenzaron a hablar, la primera sonrisa, la primera risa real. Y cómo, antes de darse cuenta, volvió a empezar a dibujar.

* * *

Había sucedido ahí mismo, tumbado en esa misma cama, una tarde en la que procrastinaba con el libro de matemáticas avanzadas a un lado y el cuaderno a medio llenar de números sobre el regazo. Su mirada vagaba por el cielo inusualmente azul que se veía por la ventana mientras la música atronadora de Jem hacía retumbar las paredes (Kieren reconocía la canción, el disco se lo había regalado él hacía unas semanas solo porque sí para infortunio de sus padres, que comenzaban a pensar que la "etapa de Jem" estaba durando demasiado y que Kieren no ayudaba). A él nunca le había molestado la crudeza de los bajos, los gritos ininteligibles ni la fuerza de la batería, y tarareaba distraídamente la melodía alternando la vista entre la ventana y la hoja cuadriculada del cuaderno, en donde algo empezaba a tomar forma. Unas líneas suaves, un trazo algo más duro en la mandíbula, unos pómulos destacados, la nariz algo torcida. Cuando se dio cuenta la mano se le congeló sobre el papel y sintió que se le paraba el corazón no solo porque después de casi ocho meses había vuelto a dibujar, sino porque nunca antes había retratado a una persona pero ahora los rasgos inconfundibles de Rick le miraban desde el papel. No supo por qué reaccionó así, pero antes de que esa sensación ardiente de su estómago pudiera con él emborronó las líneas, modificó la caída de los ojos y suavizó la barbilla hasta que el rostro cambió. No para él, claro. Siempre fue capaz de ver a Rick bajo el desconocido en que lo había transformado, como si esas líneas de más y esos arreglos apresurados no estuvieran ahí para ocultarlo. Rick, colándose en su calma, saliéndosele por los dedos, devolviéndole la libertad.

Kieren deja los cuadernos en la cama (esos cuadernos de paisajes que después de esa tarde nunca retomó) y sin soltar la hoja doblada se levanta para contemplar los papeles que cuelgan de su corcho. Dibujos, algunas fotografías, la postal que Jem le compró cuando realizó su primera excursión escolar fuera de Roarton… Se superponen unos sobre otros, y Kieren levanta la esquina de un dibujo de Jem y uno de Rick y debajo (y esto sí está tal y como lo dejó), encuentra ese primer retrato torpe, primerizo y con el fantasma de ecuaciones insinuándose en el fondo, y casi seis años después y una muerte entre medias Kieren sigue viendo a Rick en él sin ninguna dificultad.

Había dibujado mucho después de esa inesperada caída en el viejo hábito, explorando a fondo esa nueva y hasta entonces desconocida posibilidad. Era como si le ardieran las puntas de los dedos y todos esos meses de impuesta abstinencia lucharan por derramarse en el papel, como una enfermedad febril que no lo dejaba descansar. Había dibujado a su madre, a su padre, a Jem, a los tres juntos. Se había dibujado a sí mismo, solo, acompañado, a varios de los rostros que veía todos los días. Vecinos de su calle, una amiga de Jem que iba mucho a casa, su viejo profesor de química, Rick.

Sobre todo Rick.

Tardó en volver a hacerlo, pero fue él a quien más dibujó, y de alguna forma sus dibujos fueron también los más importantes.

Es dolorosamente consciente de la hoja doblada que arruga en la mano, pero aún no está preparado para verla. En su lugar deja caer el dibujo de Rick que tapaba al otro sobre el corcho y se dice que puestos a torturarse, mejor hacerlo bien.

Este es el segundo.

Quizá por eso, porque era la primera vez que volvía a dibujar a Rick desde que este lo obligara sin saberlo a volver a coger el lápiz, Kieren decidió que todo sería distinto. Ese día despejó el escritorio, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en silencio frente al papel en blanco.

Si la primera vez había sido fortuita, inesperada, quería que esta fuera consciente. Quería ir construyéndolo poco a poco, darle vida y verlo surgir bajo su mano en el papel. Había dibujado mucho en esas cinco semanas, para sorpresa y alegría de su madre cuando se dio cuenta y para placer de Jem, que ya había encontrado sitio entre los posters de cantantes melenudos vestidos de negro que colgaban en su habitación.

Había dibujado a sus padres sentados en el sofá, a Jem riendo, a su madre concentrada con algo entre las manos, escenas cotidianas que acudían a su mente y reproducía en momentos de abstracción.

Dibujar a Rick fue distinto a todo.

Fue lento, laborioso, como si cada trazo le costara el alma. Como si dibujar a Rick no fuera solo dibujar a Rick, y toda una tormenta de cosas silenciosas que a sus casi dieciséis años todavía no había entendido del todo se agitara a cada roce del lápiz con el papel. Fue doloroso, y difícil, callado e íntimo como cuando los dos se medio emborracharon en el asiento trasero del coche abandonado que Bill, el padre de Rick, guardaba en el granero.

El cuero se les pegaba a la poca piel que entraba en contacto con él, en el cuello y las mejillas, y el aire helado entraba por los costados del coche sin puertas y hacía que el aliento se elevara en una nube de pálido azul.

—Daría lo que fuera por salir de aquí —había dicho Rick, vuelto hacia él. Kieren repasa el trazo de su mandíbula tal y como la recuerda de esa noche, tal y como la iluminaba la trémula luz en la oscuridad.

—Saldremos de aquí —había asegurado él.

—No. Yo no.

Kieren da fondo a sus ojos, plasma una mirada que no es alegre, pero tampoco llega a ser triste. Había detectado la amargura con facilidad, y algo había bullido débilmente dentro de él en respuesta.

—Saldremos de aquí —había repetido.

Rick le había mirado, y había esbozado una sonrisa que reproduce en el papel casi con fiereza.

—Sí, tú sí. Te irás lejos, a un sitio mejor. Yo me pudriré aquí el resto de mi vida.

—No vas a…

—No —le había interrumpido—. Jamás saldré de aquí, Ren. Mi padre…

Después había callado, y había apurado en un último trago lo que quedaba del litro de cerveza que esa tarde se había llevado de la despensa de Bill. Kieren lo había sentido con fuerza en ese momento, la primera llamarada de odio por un hombre que, en los meses siguientes, le daría motivos de sobra para odiarlo.

Repasa el pelo corto y pulcro que Rick siempre mantiene con rigidez militar. Mismo corte, misma longitud, misma forma. Añade unas sombras, alarga un poco la sonrisa resignada.

El pecho le bulle con un millón de sentimientos, y ha oscurecido cuando por fin deja el lápiz sobre la mesa con dedos doloridos. Levanta el papel y lo contempla con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y la boca seca.

Ahí descubre que está enamorado.

* * *

El tercer dibujo al que acude en su _Peregrinación al Recuerdo: un Viaje Masoquista, por Kieren Walker_ cuelga de la pared al lado de la estantería del recibidor, aunque llamarlo dibujo sería un error, porque más que un dibujo se trata de un cuadro. Se da cuenta de que está haciendo una especie de progresión en el tiempo y en intensidad, y supone que es lo adecuado dada la situación. Rick se habría burlado de él de poder verlo. Diría algo sobre el sentido de la teatralidad de los artistas y después le preguntaría si también él piensa cortarse una oreja. Kieren casi sonríe.

Este es diferente.

Está pintado de colores cálidos, alegres, y resulta irónico porque lo hizo cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal. Cuando los rumores empezaron a correr con fuerza, cuando sus padres no preguntaban pero sospechaban, y Kieren no estaba seguro de que quisieran averiguar la verdad. Cuando él mismo se preguntaba si Rick lo sabría y cómo reaccionaría de saberlo, y cuando Bill Macy comenzó a intentar por todos los medios posibles que se alejara de su hijo.

Kieren estaba en el antiguo recinto ferial de Roarton, una explanada irregular de hierba verde que había quedado relegada al abandono después de haber sido sustituida por un lugar con menos propensión a inundarse cada vez que llovía, terminando un dibujo rápido de su hermana. Desde el papel Jem le sonreía, el pelo le llegaba ya por debajo de los hombros y decía que quería dejárselo crecer más. La sonrisa era cómplice, como un secreto entre hermanos, y los ojos le brillaban como si acabara de hacer algo no demasiado bueno. Rick había llegado por detrás, silencioso, sobresaltándolo al hablar.

—No sabía que dibujaras.

Lo miraba con la extrañeza pintada en las facciones, y antes de que Kieren tuviera tiempo de decirle que pensaba que estaría todo el día con su padre embarcado en la inútil tarea de intentar resucitar el coche en el que una vez se emborracharon, Rick alarga la mano y le quita el cuaderno. No es brusco, Kieren podría haberlo evitado de haber querido, pero lo deja hacer.

Lo mira mientras pasa las hojas, ve cómo sus ojos se mueven de un extremo a otro del papel. No es que le haya ocultado su pasatiempo favorito, pero sí es consciente de que Rick no conocía esta parte de él y no sabe qué reacción esperar. Por lo menos, piensa mientras aguarda algo nervioso por la atención con que mira lo que ha dibujado, en este cuaderno solo va a encontrar bocetos de su familia, y mentiría si dijera que no se siente aliviado. Rick continúa repasando todas las hojas, y no es hasta que termina de ver el último dibujo que finalmente se lo devuelve y se sienta a su lado.

—Son buenos —afirma. Kieren sonríe.

—No sabía que fueras experto en arte —dice con ese sarcasmo no tan sutil que sorprende a quienes no lo conocen. Rick le mira con la ceja levantada, arranca un puñado de hierba y se lo lanza a la cara.

—Hoy es un día de descubrimientos —contesta, y Kieren encaja la acusación. No está preparado cuando Rick le pregunta de pronto si puede dibujarlo a él.

—¿Qué?

Rick se ríe con esa voz ronca que la adolescencia le ha dejado a su paso.

—No pongas esa cara. Tus padres te han quedado muy bien, y tu hermana. Me gusta ese de Jem con tu madre, el de la ventana. —Sonríe de nuevo, una sonrisa maliciosa que Kieren conoce y le hace presagiar lo que va a venir a continuación—. Vamos, Ren. Dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas.

Kieren permanece serio, abre el cuaderno y coge el bolígrafo.

—Como quieras. ¿Lo prefieres desnudo o con algo de lencería fina?

Rick le arrebata el boli antes de que llegue a tocar el papel.

—Ni se te ocurra —dice entre las carcajadas de Kieren. De repente parece avergonzado de haber abierto la boca.

El tema no vuelve a salir, pero seis días después, una tarde que Bill se ha marchado a la ciudad y Kieren ha ido a casa de Rick, le lleva un cuadro envuelto en papel marrón.

—Tu encargo —le dice.

Por un momento ve en la forma en que Rick frunce las cejas que no descarta que haya hecho un desnudo no autorizado con su cara, pero entonces retira el papel y le cambia la expresión a una de concentración. No habla durante largo rato, y si Kieren había estado nervioso cuando le cogió el cuaderno, no sabe cómo llamar a esto. Rick se sienta en la cama que hay pegada a la pared, y Kieren hace lo propio a su lado. La habitación es pequeña, con pocas cosas, y Kieren no sabe a dónde mirar.

—Tienes que salir de aquí, Kieren —le dice en voz baja. Es la primera vez que lo llama así, y quizá por la sorpresa no acierta a preguntar a qué se refiere. Tampoco hace falta, Rick es rápido aclarando las cosas—. No puedes quedarte en Roarton.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto —contesta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Escúchame Ren —dice Rick agarrándole de la muñeca con firmeza. La punta de los dedos le toca la piel que asoma al final de la manga—. Sigue pintando. Ve a una escuela de arte. Sal de aquí. Vete lejos, lejos de Roarton. Esto —dice, alzando el cuadro—, esto vale. Puedes conseguirlo.

Está a punto de contestar cuando resuenan pisadas en el pasillo y Bill aparece en la puerta de la habitación respirando furioso. Tiene el rostro rojo de ira y parece a punto de explotar cuando clava los ojos en ellos, sentados en la cama, en su proximidad, en cómo su hijo prácticamente está cogiendo de la mano a otro hombre, a él.

—Tú —dice, y le tiembla la voz de la rabia. Rick y él se ponen de pie, sincronizados, y su padre entra en la habitación. Le tiemblan las manos y por un momento Kieren piensa que los va a golpear—. Tú… Largo de aquí. No quiero verte en esta casa nunca más. No quiero verte cerca de mi hijo.

—Papá…

—¡Largo! ¡No te acerques a él! ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo, sucio mari…!

—¡Papá!

—¡Bill!

Su mujer también está en la puerta, cubriéndose la boca con las manos por la impresión. Hay un momento de calma extraña, y Kieren siente que todo acaba de romperse a su alrededor. No puede contener el desprecio cuando mira al padre de Rick, y no dice una palabra cuando sale de la habitación, recorre con furia el corto pasillo y sale de la casa. A sus espaldas oye los gritos aunque no distingue las palabras, y llega a oír un ruido fuerte, como un portazo o un golpe en la pared. La puerta se abre tras él, pero no se detiene hasta que oye a Rick llamándolo en mitad de la carretera.

—¡Ren!

Se queda inmóvil, y da media vuelta. Puede leer las emociones en el rostro de Rick: la ira, la vergüenza, la culpa. Por detrás, en la entrada de la vivienda, ve a su padre mirándolos rabioso y a su mujer reteniéndolo por el brazo.

—Lo siento —dice Rick. Kieren se encoge de hombros.

—No importa.

—Ten. Será mejor que lo guardes tú —dice con una sonrisa amarga. Kieren coge el cuadro aunque en realidad siente deseos de estrellarlo contra el suelo—. Es solo un préstamo, ¿eh? Algo temporal. Más te vale cuidármelo bien.

Kieren asiente, aunque el enfado y el desprecio le salen a raudales y no sabe si va a poder seguir controlándose mucho tiempo si sigue ahí.

—Adiós, Rick —dice frío, dando media vuelta.

—Adiós, Ren.

Kieren mira el cuadro y ahora, igual que entonces, los colores cálidos y alegres le saben a la tristeza en la voz de Rick.

* * *

El cuarto duele por motivos distintos. Es grande, también un cuadro, y en este aparecen los dos. Cuelga encima de la chimenea, presidiendo la sala. Fue el regalo que le hizo Rick como disculpa y reconciliación, y la esperanza falsa que por un tiempo le hizo creer que todo volvería a ir bien.

No volvieron a hablar durante largas semanas después del choque en casa de los Macy y de su destierro permanente de su hogar. Kieren seguía furioso y dolido por el enfrentamiento, o más bien por la falta real de un enfrentamiento. Odiaba que Rick se dejara doblegar por su padre, que aceptara con esa sumisión una vida que no quería. Odiaba que no tuviera el suficiente valor como para perseguir sus sueños, para desafiarlo y acercarse a él.

Sobre todo odiaba echarlo de menos.

Un mes y dos semanas después de ignorarse por los pasillos y no mirarse en las clases que comparten (y de retratarlo en todas partes y de romper la mitad de los dibujos) Rick lo arrincona a la salida del instituto. No saluda, apenas lo mira, solo lo aparta con fuerza empujándolo detrás de una columna y le dice que vaya a las once a las cuevas y se marcha sin mirar atrás.

Kieren pasa el resto del día intranquilo, decidiendo ir y no ir y saltando todo el rato de una opción a otra.

A las once menos diez está en la entrada de las cuevas, con la capucha puesta para combatir el frío y las manos en los bolsillos. Rick surge de entre los árboles con una mochila enorme al hombro y una linterna en la mano, y le dice que lo siga adentro.

Caminan varios metros sobre el suelo rocoso, internándose hasta que Rick decide que ese es un buen lugar. Kieren lo observa sacar y encender velas y distribuirlas por las superficies planas, y cuando termina y le mira enarca las cejas.

—¿Qué? —se defiende Rick. Cuando se cruzaban por el instituto tenía siempre la cara seria, ausente, pero ahora parece haber recuperado su buen humor—. Pensaba que a los artistas os gustaban estas cosas. Ya sabes, lo alternativo y todo eso.

Kieren le empuja, Rick se ríe, y cuando se quiere dar cuenta están rodando por el suelo de la cueva simulando una pelea.

—¡Cuidado! —grita Rick, entre resuellos de risa, cuando en un giro aterriza sobre el estómago casi aplastando la mochila. Es un milagro que ninguno se haya quemado con las velas.

Kieren le deja levantarse, sin aliento, y ambos terminan con la espalda apoyada en la pared, uno en frente del otro. Tienen las piernas estiradas, y casi se tocan. A la luz titilante de las llamas Rick coge la mochila y extrae un bulto grande y deforme.

—Toma —le dice, alargándoselo—. Me aconsejaron en la tienda. Si hay algo mal puedo volver a cambiarlo.

Lo abre con curiosidad, y se queda mudo al ver el lienzo blanco enrollado y la caja de pinturas. Da vueltas a la caja de madera, reconoce la marca, sabe que no ha sido barato. Sabe también, como todos (aunque en el colegio nadie nunca dijera nada, porque Rick siempre ha sido fuerte, bueno en los deportes y todo el mundo sabe que desde pequeño su padre lo llevaba a disparar al bosque con un arma de verdad) que si algo les sobra a los Macy no es precisamente dinero. No puede aceptarlo.

—Rick, no puedo aceptar est…

Lo calla con un gesto, como quitándole importancia.

—Es la mitad del regalo. Tú tienes que hacer el resto.

Kieren resopla mientras murmura por lo bajo algo sobre engaños y extorsionadores.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres que pinte con esto?

Rick se encoge de hombros, sin mirarle, y contesta como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

—¿Por qué no a nosotros?

La quinta noche que se reúnen ahí, dos semanas después, Kieren le lleva el cuadro terminado. Rick lo contempla a la luz de las velas con la misma intensidad con que repasó las páginas del cuaderno, con la misma intensidad con que resiguió sus propios rasgos en esa pintura que todavía custodia Kieren (y que Rick le recuerda de vez en cuando que es una posesión temporal para que no se encariñe).

—Es perfecto, Ren. Eres increíble.

A Kieren se le ocurre que jamás habría dicho que a Rick pudiera interesarle el arte, pero está claro que se equivocaba. Supone que es otra de las cosas que Rick piensa que no tiene derecho a apreciar viviendo allí, otra de las cosas que no son para él.

Como para evitar la incomodidad del momento hablan durante mucho tiempo de diversos temas; de los pintores que a Kieren le gustan, de la beca para la escuela de arte que va a solicitar, del torneo de kárate del condado que se celebra en una semana, de cómo Philip ha llamado esa mañana a la profesora de estadística _mamá_ , y de Jem y de si ha avanzado en sus intentos autodidactas por aprender a tocar la guitarra.

Eluden cuidadosamente cualquier referencia al padre de Rick, y Rick cambia de tema cuando le pregunta qué va a hacer él en un par de meses cuando acabe el instituto pero en mitad de la conversación y las sombras danzantes y acogedoras de las velas, Kieren lo deja pasar.

Esa noche, cuando regresa a casa escabulléndose por la puerta de atrás y contempla el cuadro apoyado contra el armario de su habitación, siente que las piezas comienzan a encajar y que su mundo vuelve a girar de nuevo.

* * *

Sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, Kieren da vueltas entre las manos al papel doblado.

El quinto.

Este es especial.

Lo sería aunque no fuera el último que pintó antes de que Rick se alistase y se marchara sin decirle nada, como una traición. Lo sería aunque no fuera el que eligió para llevarse a la tumba al suicidarse. Es especial porque es el único que dibujó a tiempo real, la primera vez que dibujó a alguien que posaba para él.

Recuerda que Rick le dijo que llevase algo para dibujar la siguiente vez que volvieran a verse.

Comienza a desdoblar el dibujo, y el papel cruje entre sus dedos muertos.

Cuando llegó a la cueva, Rick ya estaba allí y se había encargado de encender las velas.

—¿Has traído algo para dibujar? —lo saludó.

Kieren levantó el cuaderno y se sentó a su lado. Llevaba varios lápices e incluso había traído una lámina de carboncillo, preparado para lo que fuera que le iba a pedir.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rick? —preguntó entre la curiosidad y el recelo. Rick se giró hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Dibújame.

—¿Como a mis chicas francesas? —se burló. Luego se dio cuenta de que Rick estaba mortalmente serio y la sonrisa se le borró poco a poco de los labios.

Sin decir una palabra abrió el cuaderno, pasó varias hojas, afiló el carboncillo con la navaja y comenzó a dibujar.

Todavía recuerda la tensión en los dedos, en la espalda, en el cuello, la presión de sentir los ojos de Rick fijos en él. Cree que se hubiera puesto menos nervioso si en vez de mirarlo a él mirase el dibujo. Cada vez que levantaba la vista topaba con sus ojos, y las manos casi le temblaban al dibujar. La sensación de intimidad era tan profunda que nunca antes se había sentido así de próximo a nadie. Abierto, vulnerable. Real.

Recuerda también que Rick sonrió cuando lo vio alzar el cuaderno y soplar para quitar las motas sueltas.

—¿He sido un buen modelo? —preguntó. Kieren no se molestó en mirarlo mientras guardaba el carboncillo en el estuche.

—Sí —replicó—. Fantástico.

Rick le cogió el cuaderno y evaluó el dibujo con cuidado de no mancharse de carbón. Él ya tenía los dedos negros.

—Prométeme que nunca dejarás de dibujar, Ren.

Se había inclinado hacia él, y a Kieren le pareció que estaba cerca, muy cerca, más cerca que nunca.

—Prométemelo, Ren. Prométeme…

La frase se perdió en su boca cuando Rick terminó de inclinarse y lo besó. A Kieren le recorrió una llamarada de fuego por todo el cuerpo, y se empujó a su vez contra él, contra su boca, contra sus dientes. Llevó las manos a su cuello, y los dedos le dejaron marcas negras en la piel. Deslizó una mano por su pelo corto, limpio, y lo besó como jamás pensó que podría llegarlo a besar.

—Ren… Ren…

Todavía oye los susurros de Rick chocando contra las paredes de la cueva, palabras sueltas que escapan como un torrente en el tiempo en que sus bocas se separan y vuelven a unirse, aunque en ese entonces apenas prestó atención a lo que decía y se pregunta ahora si habría cambiado algo de haber comprendido entonces que se trataba de un adiós.

—Lo siento… Lo siento… Ren… Prométeme… Ren…

Kieren mira las paredes del salón. Repasa los cuadros, los dibujos, y luego vuelve a centrarse en el papel que sigue dando vueltas entre sus manos. No ha vuelto a dibujar en esta segunda vida. No era algo que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza (ni siquiera en Norfolk, donde los terapeutas le recomendaban retomar las actividades que lo hicieran sentir humano). Es difícil cuando la culpa y la negación se han convertido en una constante, cuando las articulaciones rígidas lo disuaden de volver a agarrar un lápiz, cuando Rick ha vuelto a irse para siempre.

Desdobla el papel y recorre el rostro de Rick de la última vez que lo vio sin cicatrices, lleno de vida, los trazos llenos de amor. El papel tiene manchas de tierra, de cuando cayó al suelo en mitad de sus besos, y huellas negras, de cuando lo recogió con los labios hinchados y el aliento revuelto, y de algo oscuro, que debe de ser su sangre. El carbón está corrido en algunas partes, como si le hubiera caído agua, y se pregunta si fueron acaso las lágrimas de su padre mientras lo contemplaba igual que hace ahora él.

Kieren se levanta y lo coloca sobre la repisa de la chimenea, debajo del cuadro de ambos, y lo observa con atención. Los ojos penetrantes y cálidos de Rick, la sonrisa apenas insinuada, confiada, las sombras creadas por las llamas que plasmó sobre sus rasgos. No cree poder compartirlo. En realidad, por una vez, no quiere compartirlo.

La puerta principal se abre y escucha las voces de sus padres y de Jem al volver del velatorio en casa de los Macy (donde por primera vez Kieren ha sido invitado y a donde se ha negado a ir) y tiene el tiempo justo para tomar el papel y doblarlo en el bolsillo.

Decide que este lo puede volver a guardar.


End file.
